


Lets live slowly, together.

by albuterol



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, i finished this at 10 am during a power outage and i barely slept cut me some slack, ill add tags as needed, no proofread, no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albuterol/pseuds/albuterol
Summary: its really nice to not meet youbecause i’m scaredsomeday you might actually see me.
Relationships: Futaba Anzu/Moroboshi Kirari
Kudos: 3





	Lets live slowly, together.

_Hey Anzu,  
Kirari finished up her part of the demo last night._

_Attachment: ANKIRA_DEMO_1.mp4_

_Let me know what you think.  
-Producer_

_P.S: Chihiro has a special announcement for you guys later today._

Anzu absentmindedly read the email, untangling her earbuds from her jean pockets and plugging them into her phone. On that particular day, she chose to forgo her oversized shirt and pajama shorts in exchange for a pink knitted sweater she found in the back of her closet, paired with some plain jeans and fancy, multicolored sneakers. Anzu pressed play, looking up into the sky as she intently focused on every note and beat of the song.   
The walk to and from the production center was what she considered to be one of the best parts of the day; today seemed more appealing to her.   
The sun peeked gently over the horizon, showing its beautiful colors and splashing the sky with reds and purples, paired with the clouds contently floating across the sky. The whole scene was hauntingly beautiful.   
As she listened to Kiraris sweet voice drifting through her ears and into her heart, her mind began to wander.  
She mostly thought about trivial things. She noticed an advertisement for a new game earlier today that looked appealing. Maybe she could take a sick day off to play it.   
After all, she didn’t have to worry about her parents nagging her: they had kicked her out a while ago.   
Since then, Anzu received only a small portion of money from her parents; just enough to get by. It was purely by chance that she was able to become an idol, and even then, she was in it for the money. After all; Anzu hated work. And being an idol was a lot of work.  
As she carefully stepped over a flower sprouting through the dilapidated cracks in the concrete sidewalk, her mind snapped back to the thought that plagued her frequently.

_If you were doing this job for the money, you would have quit a long time ago._

She hated thinking about that, because she knew that it was the truth. No matter how much she complained to herself or others, she knew that she was no longer in it for the money. She truly enjoyed making people smile. The praise she received from her fans made her feel like she had fulfilled something important.   
Despite this, Anzu still felt something missing in the depths of her heart. Instead of pondering what it was she was missing, she chose to disguise it with video games, cheap junk food, and sleep.   
Though she loved these trivial activities, she would have to confront that nagging feeling sooner or later. But why didn’t she do it now? 

_What are you so afraid of??_

Anzu’s spiraling thoughts were abruptly ended by the voices of two girls, standing a few steps ahead and calling out to her.  
“Anzu! Over here!” A small, slightly chubby woman waved her hand in the air as she locked arms with the girl standing next to her. Kanako and Chieri.  
“Hey guys.” She jogged over to the two.   
“Hey Anzu.” Chieri smiled at the short girl. “Are you excited?””...For what?”  
“For Chihiros announcement!” Kanako chimed in. “I’m pretty nervous... I hope its not anything bad.”  
Chieri patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Im sure it isn’t. If it were, they wouldn’t keep it a secret, right?”  
Anzu nodded in agreement, though she had to admit, she was a little worried as well.   
As far as she knew, they were doing okay financially, and there was even talk of moving to a bigger building. She personally liked everything the way it was and, for the most part, did not enjoy huge changes.   
As the two others chatted alongside her, Anzu found herself caught up in her thoughts, to the point where she nearly walked right by the production building. She nodded as thanks when Chieri held the door open for her.  
“By the way, hows the new song coming along?” Kanako turned to her as they climbed up the first flight of stairs.  
“Hm? Oh, it’s going good. Kirari finished the first draft of the demo last night.”   
“That’s wonderful!” Kanako clapped her hands together.   
“She always works so hard... i’m worried that one of these days she might overdo it.” Chieri sighed in worry.  
“Try not to worry too much.” Anzu mumbled. “She may be naive, but she knows when to pace herself.””Ah, Youre right. You know her much better than we do, after all.”  
She could feel her face redden at that statement. “Wh-whats that supposed to mean?!” She shouted at the two. They both gave each other a knowing look that she didn’t completely understand.  
“-Ahem. We’re here.” Kanako broke the awkward silence that began to form between the three. “Me and Chieri have to go take care of some paperwork with Chihiro. Dont wait up!” Kanako waved as she grabbed the girls hand and walked with her down the hallway.  
Anzu sighed as she turned to open the door and-  
“Fuck.” The door had decided to jam.

It was gonna be one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> some other ships in this fic. that will be considered “canon”:
> 
> -uzuki/rin  
> -nao/karen
> 
> i only tagged this w anzu and kirari since they’re the mc’s but if more characters show up ill tag em  
> summary is lyrics from “there’s something happening” by jack stauber


End file.
